The invention relates generally to an evaporation-cooled internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to improvements in the cooling system of such an engine in which the cooling system includes coolant and an equalization container connected with it. An internal combustion engine having a cooling system is disclosed in DE-OS 38 09 136. The operation of this cooling system requires a large number of sensors, making the internal combustion engine complex in structure and susceptible to break-down.
The invention is directed to the problem of further developing the cooling system of an internal combustion engine so as to provide relatively simple structure that also achieves greater operating reliability.